


Lessons Learned

by Grae_Wolf



Series: Batman Prompts [24]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Songfic, magical beings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grae_Wolf/pseuds/Grae_Wolf
Summary: SongficAKAThe fam is taken by a magic user that owed Diana a favor to look at some songfic artworks that are there to teach each of them a lesson





	Lessons Learned

**Author's Note:**

> All artwork was created by me  
> No songs belong to me
> 
> In order:  
> Emotionless by Good Charlotte  
> This is Me from The Greatest Showman  
> Sorry About Your Parents by Icon For Hire  
> Human by Christina Peri  
> On My Own by Ashes Remain

[Bruce's Lesson](https://www.wattpad.com/753335231-art-work-emotionless-good-charlotte)

[Dick's Lesson](https://www.wattpad.com/753336677-art-work-this-is-me-greatest-showman)

[Jason's Lesson](https://www.wattpad.com/753337163-art-work-sorry-about-your-parents-icon-for-hire)

[Tim's Lesson](https://www.wattpad.com/753337570-art-work-human-christina-peri)

[Damian's Lesson](https://www.wattpad.com/753337833-art-work-on-my-own-ashes-remain)


End file.
